


Wrapping Techniques

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: Isn't pillow humping NICE?





	Wrapping Techniques

Wrapping techniques

  
——你有记得要买得罗加火酒吧？  
——当然，当然，上次我忘了结果被Hunk念了两天……  
——哈哈，只是提醒一下:)那边几点钟？你是不是要睡了？  
——32点左右吧。在这儿过一天可真累。  
——[视频文件]  
——这是啥？  
——我要睡了，晚安:)  
——Shiro。

***  
他随手点开视频，被碰撞麦克风巨响吓了一跳，赶紧放低音量。声音来自固定摄像机的一只大手，大概对使用这类机器并不擅长，调整了好一会儿才找到合适角度。而后，画面陷入柔和的自然光中，Keith分辨出他们的卧室和他们的床，遮光层半开着，使得房间笼罩在浅浅的丁香色之中，处在凌乱被单正中心的那具身体，可不正是他的丈夫。  
镜头恰好在脖颈的部分隔断，将光景让给赤裸胸膛和腹部大片结实的肌群，Shiro上半身穿着一件T恤，衣摆撩至锁骨。他的手从胸膛滑下、游入剃净毛发的鼠鼷，而下半身——Keith险些按碎屏幕——被一条镂空的、非常不得体的乳白色女式内裤勉强包裹，那东西根本盛不住他的性器，硕大的蘑菇头抵着腹部，束缚在蕾丝之中，已经淌出了一点儿前液。如果不是他双腿之间有个蓬蓬松松的枕头，Keith应该能看得更清楚些。但他马上就明白了Shiro想做什么。  
那是他的枕头。  
对方以骑跨的姿势懒懒摇晃，在枕面磨蹭着充血的私处，Shiro没有说话，但能听见悠长、饱含欲望的喘息，随着他自渎的动作沾湿了空气。Keith熟悉那样的姿势，在飞船驾驶舱、夜店盥洗室的隔间和这张床上，他自己就是戈黛娃胯下的鞍马，是所有绮念与纵欲的地下代理，他从Shiro大开的腿间向上看望、并享受看望了无数次。但从不是这种视角，他成了旁观的一双眼睛，被困在摄像机后面，探出一只手，只能握住自己颤抖的勃起，窥探爱人在无人处自淫。Shiro的义肢拢住一边胸乳，缓缓揉捏，又用两个指头掐住乳尖，于他看不见的地方发出愉悦高亢的呻吟，那肉粒被搓弄得发红，在起伏的胸膛像颗快含化的糖果，Keith的舌头几乎尝到他们沐浴乳的樱桃味，他在裤子里撸动自己的阴茎，瞧着Shiro在他们共枕的地方摆动腰胯，腹部的线条绷紧又隐去，他的呻吟狂热且毫不掩饰，另只手紧紧钳住枕头、向上顶住，寻求更多的摩擦。从侧面堪堪露出的臀部肌肉在蕾丝内衣中收紧了，他把手伸进内裤，让硬挺的阳具从腿间滑出来，打在枕头布面，Keith能看清柱身上的静脉，Shiro每向前挺动一次，就有半透明的黏液溢出铃口，他用手指沾上一点，接着大概是用舌头舔去了，Keith只来得及捕捉到对方漂亮的下巴和一闪而过的、深红糜烂的蛇信。  
他知道自己即将高潮，舌下的唾液泌入唇齿，他忍不住舔着嘴唇想象Shiro精液的味道。镜头里的喘息与他的几近重合，仿佛每一声都是一个潮湿、交缠的吻，他终于听见哽住的唤声，“Keith”，对方两只手都伸下来抓住枕头，胯部重重磨蹭，Shiro还在低声喊他，好像那就是支撑他进入高潮的锁匙，精液一股一股喷在枕头上，流得到处都是，弄脏了床单和Shiro的手。现在Keith能瞥见对方的小半张脸了，他还沉浸在余韵中，低下头张着嘴喘气，嘴唇已经被咬肿了，Keith在射精后迷雾般的眩晕里呆呆看他，似乎知道那视线来自何方，Shiro微微转过脸来，对着镜头笑了一下。  
他保持跪坐的姿势掉转身体、拽下裤边，展露腰窝与饱满的臀丘，一只手掰开臀瓣，经过润滑、还亮着水光的穴口与银色的肛塞环袒开来，Keith差点又硬起来一次，他满脸烧红地看着Shiro伸手关掉摄像机，最后一个画面还停留在白皙的两股和深红后穴之上，一封秘密信函，事先告知的礼物。他毫无获胜的可能。

***

——Kolivan。  
——什么事？  
——如果我提前完成工作，我能早点回家吗？

  
END


End file.
